


Turbulence

by lysanatt



Category: Haru o Daiteita, Haru wo Daiteita (Embracing Love), Nitta Youka
Genre: BL, D/s, M/M, Manga, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaki has one or two minor things he wants to discuss with Katou regarding the consummation of relationships on aeroplanes. Unfortunately for Katou, Iwaki has a quite unexpected physical approach to that debate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> Chatting with [](http://lore.insanejournal.com/profile)[**lore**](http://lore.insanejournal.com/), I ~~threatened~~ promised to write a sequel if she wrote Iwaki/Katou Mile High Club pr0n, so here it is. Link to Lore's burning hot ficlet **[20,000 Feet Sneak](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/youka_nitta/13759.html)** if you haven't drooled over it yet.

**Turbulence**

Katou looked slightly anxious at Iwaki's angry face. The air between them had gone from arctic to icy, and Katou was getting restless. Iwaki hadn't said a word to him since they left the airport. Katou knew he had stepped over the line, but the idea of joining the Mile High Club had just been too tempting. If only Iwaki hadn't been so alluring, so delicious! Even though Iwaki had been unwilling, his body had given in to Katou's desire. How could Iwaki demand of him that he could fight a temptation that irresistible?

Sighing deeply, Katou hoped his stern lover would take pity in him, and soon. He had tried to apologise earlier, but Iwaki hadn't been willing to listen. It was impossible to be near Iwaki and not touch him! However, the attempt had not earned Katou anything but a sneer and not the sweet embrace he had hoped for. Katou threw the script he had been reading on the bed. It toppled over Iwaki's sponge bag that had been left there after Iwaki had unpacked his suitcase in angry silence.

Outside, the sun was high on the sky. Katou was too restless to sleep, despite the hotel room's soft bed. He slid down from the bed to sit on the floor, leaning against the bed with its lush green and golden bedspread. Sulking, he considered how to concentrate enough to read and prepare for the filming tomorrow. It was unfair and unreasonable. Iwaki _knew_ what this attitude did to him! It made Katou feel like a puppy, wanting to lick Iwaki's... no. Absolutely no! No more licking. Licking had led to bad things - Iwaki's current mood, for instance.

Katou pulled the manuscript back, opening it. He curled up, still leaning against the bed. Since there was nothing else to do, he sat for some time, looking blankly on the pages, unable to understand any of it.

After an hour of moping, in which Iwaki had done nothing but to glare and read, Katou had had it. One more minute of this Ice Age mood, and Katou surely would perish from the lack of love! Something had to be done!

'Iwaki-san?' The manuscript was thrown back on the bed and Katou turned over, kneeling in front of Iwaki's chair, on hands and knees.

It earned him nothing but yet another sour huff. Iwaki didn't even look up from his script.

'I'm sorry, Iwaki-san. I shouldn't have done that... I didn't think. I was reckless.' Not that Katou truly regretted having sex on the plane at all, but if his regret made Iwaki's mood improve he was willing to do... well, anything. Katou tryingly put a hand on Iwaki's thigh. It felt good and warm and hard under his palm. He longed to touch the place where he had bitten Iwaki, marked him with teeth and tongue, leaving a pink welt high up on the inner thigh. Katou suppressed the arousal that flashed through him at the thought of Iwaki's lovely pale skin, almost glowing in the dim darkness of the half empty plane. Nothing had sounded sweeter than Iwaki's muted moans as Katou had made him come, knowing that the slightest sound could have been disastrous for their reputations and their careers.

Katou rubbed his cheek against Iwaki's knee. Iwaki still didn't react.

'I am going to die if you continue to ignore me. It'll all be your responsibility because I suffer from Iwaki-withdrawal.' Katou moved the hand a bit higher, dangerously close to Iwaki's groin. The welt was palpable, just there, underneath the fabric of the thin Versace trousers. 'Can't you punish me in another way than this? Please... Iwaki-san... I'll do whatever you ask me.' Katou knew it was true. Of course he was able to be away from his lover for a while, but it was torture to have him here, in a luxurious hotel room, with time enough to make love and then be denied the pleasure. Katou hung his head, the golden hair falling over his face. No matter he sounded pathetic, he hated the distance Iwaki had decided to keep between them.

A hand struck out and grabbed Katou's wrist in an iron grip, making Katou let out a surprised yelp.

'Anything?' Iwaki asked, his voice cold and low. 'Be careful what you offer me, Katou-_kun_. I told you, we're not through.'

There was something in Iwaki's voice that made Katou's head snap up, flinging the hair away from his eyes. Oh! Oh, yes! Katou's golden eyes met Iwaki's dark ones. Black ice. Katou had seen that look only a few times, and he knew precisely what it meant. It made him nearly unable to breathe. 'Anything,' Katou said softly and looked away. Provoking Iwaki now would just make it worse. Or better.

'Very well.' The grip around Katou's wrist loosened, just a little. 'We'll settle this now.'

Katou felt a little cheated. Iwaki had such strong hands. He wanted to feel them on his body, just like he wanted to see this Iwaki above him: the hard, cold, lovely Iwaki who just took from Katou what he wanted. It happened far too rarely. 'What are you going to do to me?' Katou asked sultrily, wanting so much to give in to Iwaki's demands. 'Are you going to... hurt me?' Katou's eyes met Iwaki's again. He could feel his own gaze soften in reply to the stern look his lover sent him; a look that was both cold and burning at the same time. Oh, yes. Katou was definitely going to get hurt, of that he was sure.

Iwaki leaned forward, with one long finger tilting Katou's face upwards. He left the sensation of a gentle touch there; a contrast to the hard hand that was wound around Katou's wrist.

'Undress.' The one word held both a threat and a promise.

Katou gasped. They both knew where this was going; Iwaki knew precisely how to trigger Katou's masochistic tendencies. In Katou's opinion it did not happen often enough. There was no one as forceful and cruel as Iwaki when he was in that mood - and in every rare occasion, the pleasure and the love he had given Katou had been immense; deep and dark and delicious. Katou leaned closer, breathing in the spicy scent of Iwaki's aftershave; leather and rosemary notes that somehow underlined Iwaki's mood. Inadvertently licking his lips, Katou let out a small moan. This was going to be perfect.

Slowly, Katou opened his shirt, letting it fall on the soft carpet, not caring where it landed. Without standing, he managed to ease himself out of the trousers and pants, exposing his naked body. Iwaki's gaze slid over him. Without looking up, Katou knew Iwaki was taking in every inch of golden skin, every inch of his body's hard planes. 'I want this,' Katou whispered, barely letting the worlds slip over his lips. 'Iwaki-san can do anything he wants,' Katou confirmed the permission he had given his lover, as if it was in any way necessary. He was certain Iwaki saw the slight rose-tinted flush of arousal, heard the way he tried to restrain his breathing.

'Katou-kun looks very attractive like this,' Iwaki said, his voice low. 'Look at me,' he demanded, shifting in the chair. Katou could feel Iwaki's breath against his cheek; a ghostly reminder of Iwaki's warm mouth. 'Such an unruly, misbehaved lover you are.'

'Iwaki-san...' Katou slowly raised his face, hiding his eagerness. His Iwaki was gorgeous, so strangely dominant and without the occasional insecurity that at times overwhelmed him during their lovemaking, even after so many years. 'Please? I'm sorry... I...' Between his legs, his cock was becoming erect; wet at the tip already. Katou was aching for Iwaki to touch him: hard or gentle strokes, it didn't matter as long as this bossy, assertive Iwaki was doing something that would please them both.

'Please, what? Please, punish you? Please, make you crawl? Please, fuck you?' The crude words sounded harsh, Iwaki rarely spoke like that, and it made Katou even more needy. He wanted that dark voice to whisper dirty words in his ears, to underline the game they were playing. He wanted Iwaki's hands on his body; soft or harsh - it didn't matter. Katou's Iwaki-deficiency had reached unbearable heights!

'Please, all of it,' Katou managed. Iwaki's lips were so close. Arousal thundered through his veins, made his erection throb and hurt. 'All of it!'

'I'd like that,' Iwaki said, brushing his lips over Katou's mouth. 'To make you cry from lust and pain. To beg me to forgive you your intolerably thoughtless behaviour.'

If Katou had to be honest, Iwaki didn't have to do much to get that result. Katou could cry right now, just to feel Iwaki inside him. His whole body ached to be touched. Katou looked directly at Iwaki, letting him see the deep need he felt. 'Iwaki-san... please? Please, touch me!' Katou shivered. The anticipation of what would come was unbearable. A drop of pre-come trickled over the head of his cock, emphasising the truth of his words.

Pulling back Katou's head with a rough hand entangled in his hair, Iwaki smiled, cruelly. 'Then crawl to the bed. Stay on your knees on the floor; spread your legs for me so I can enjoy your beautiful arse.'

Iwaki licked Katou's neck, making the skin tingle. Katou gasped. Iwaki was so forceful and masculine; it made Katou want to be obedient and pleasing and soft. It didn't, however, stop him from making a show of his submission. Iwaki appreciated Katou's handsome body, and of course Katou wanted to expose it to Iwaki - especially if it would drive his Iwaki-san to even more arousing and sexy actions.

Katou turned, reluctant to leave Iwaki's embrace. He curved his back, exposing his arse to his lover. If Iwaki was letting go so much that he dared take control, Katou definitely wanted to do his best to reward his husband. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Katou crawled, cat-like, to the end of the bed. He stretched, spreading his legs a bit, sending Iwaki a seductive glance through heavy-lidded eyes. Katou could feel his hole twitch; his longing for Iwaki was so strong that he was losing control over his body.

Iwaki let out an almost feral growl, moving faster than Katou had thought possible. Pressing himself against Katou's back, Iwaki pinned his lover down with one hand, brutally rubbing himself against Katou's arse. The smooth fabric of Iwaki's black suit felt cool and silken, but didn't hide Iwaki's erection. It stood, hard and ready, only covered by a thin layer of silk and wool.

Katou sighed happily. It was good to be wanted like this.

'Are you ready for your well-deserved spanking?' Iwaki asked, sliding a hand over Katou's arse, letting a finger rub over the pink opening for a moment, letting the tip press against the soft spot.

Pushing back against Iwaki's hand, Katou gave his silent acceptance of the punishment.

The first controlled stroke didn't come as a surprise, but Katou couldn't hold back a lusty moan. He belonged only to Iwaki, and no matter how his husband decided to emphasise it, Katou agreed. Above him, he could hear Iwaki's breathing, ragged and increasingly louder as the next slaps fell in quick succession. Katou wanted to cry out, but instead he bit his lip hard, as not to sound so shamelessly needy. To be true, he wanted to beg Iwaki to do it harder, to take him and forgive the little indiscretion at the flight.

As if Iwaki could feel his body's plea for more, Iwaki leaned in, turning Katou's face so he could kiss him. Katou sighed deeply into Iwaki's mouth as he pushed his tongue between Katou's lips, adding the pleasure of a perfect, devouring kiss to the sensation of the burning pain. The strokes continued, this time much harder, the pain eased by the sensual slide of tongue against tongue. Damned, it felt good and painful and... mindblowingly perfect!

Katou couldn't hold back any longer. His cock was throbbing, rubbing against the bedspread. His voice was cut off; he could do nothing but to gasp and try to breathe as Iwaki took his mouth, tongue throat-deep. He couldn't cry or let out the many feelings that raced through him, so the withheld pain-filled pleasure became tears and sobs as Katou gave in to his beloved Iwaki with his entire being. He would give anything to be allowed to come, but as he floated on the endorphin-induced haze it didn't really matter. Only what Iwaki wanted mattered that instant. The hard smacks on Katou's arse became a dull, dark pain; something that only added to the intense pleasure. It was so liberating to be the one taken care of for once, to be allowed to be so weak and needy, knowing Iwaki would fulfil his every desire before they were done.

The blows subsided; Katou was sure his backside was the colour... not of gentle sakura flowers but of the peony: deep pink. His cheeks felt burning hot with a dull fire that stretched its flames downwards, to his bollocks and cock. Finally, the strength of the strokes changed, became merely caresses upon his skin. Only then did Iwaki let go of his mouth, tenderly pulling Katou up; his back against Iwaki's chest.

'Everything about Katou is precious to me, even his tears,' Iwaki whispered, and wiped a salty drop away with his thumb, tenderly contrasting his previous actions. 'To see Katou crying from this is lovely.' Iwaki kissed the corner of Katou's mouth, slowly moving his nails from Katou's hips, upwards, to his nipples. Iwaki pinched them without warning, increasingly harder.

This time Katou couldn't hold back his voice. He couldn't care less now, if the entire hotel could hear the famous, prize-winning actor Katou Youji being taken brutally by his equally famous husband. 'Put it in me, Iwaki-san! I need it!' Katou was losing it entirely, the pain of his abused skin and the soft sensation of Iwaki's lips on his neck and shoulders, of a tongue sliding over the most sensitive spots was driving him crazy. Katou was sure Iwaki was determined to make him go mad from want! 'Fuck me! Damn it, Iwaki-san! Put it in!'

'You haven't deserved to get it inside you,' Iwaki purred, nibbling at Katou's earlobe. 'Not yet. And you are definitely not in a situation where you can demand anything. Or maybe you want yet another spanking, Katou-kun? Since you provoke me like this. Do you want me to make you remember your place?' Iwaki pinched Katou's hard nipple again, twisting it cruelly.

'Aaah...' Katou's nubs were burning, and his arse was rubbing against Iwaki's legs and cock. It was sore and hot from the hard strokes, enough to make Katou certain he had no need for a second treat. Not today, at least. 'No... no, Iwaki-san! I promise to be good!' Katou made sure he didn't promise never again to attack Iwaki while on a plane. They were, after all, going back to Japan in a month. 'But, please! Make me take Iwaki-san's large cock inside! I'll die from need if I am not allowed to get it!'

'This is not much of a punishment, is it,' Iwaki murmured and reached over Katou's shoulder, pulling the sponge bag closer.

The almost inaudible sounds of a tube being opened and a zip being pulled down made Katou sigh and let out a weak, kitten-like mewl.

'I think I am going to take you like this, just pushing into you, forcing you to open up for me.' Iwaki nuzzled Katou's neck, kissing it, before he thrust a pair of slicked fingers into Katou's arse, almost carelessly.

'Oooh... Iwaki-san, just do it!' Katou groaned and tilted his head back, leaning against Iwaki's shoulder, so aroused he couldn't think. 'But please, be careful,' he managed to ask between two deep moans. He was sure Iwaki would be careful, going slow as not to hurt him for real. The fingers moving inside him felt insanely good, but Iwaki's cock would without question feel better. 'Thrust it in me!' Katou turned his head, catching Iwaki's lips. He tasted of sweat and of the special sweet taste that was Iwaki only. Katou couldn't get enough of that.

Pulling his fingers out, Iwaki placed the tip of his erection against Katou's widened hole. Unable to wait, Katou moved, pressing downwards, to get Iwaki _in_, as far as possible, and as deep as he could go. Katou closed his eyes, moaning softly, as the large cock slid in, spreading him wide open.

'Mmhm, so good...' Katou once more let himself fall, drowning in pleasure. With Iwaki's arms around him, this was the ultimate satisfaction!

'Only you,' Iwaki murmured, tilting his hips to get further inside. 'I want only Katou!' Iwaki's voice became sighs, then louder moans as they moved together, increasingly faster, more violently, as if the long build-up had removed any reluctance or restraints any of them had. 'My Katou,' Iwaki whispered, gasping as Katou clenched around him.

For some time, they moved in synchronicity, Iwaki thrusting harder and harder into Katou's pliant body. Their moans were indistinguishable; mingling into a common cry for release. Iwaki came first, pumping his semen into Katou's channel. 'Come... Katou...' Iwaki groaned as the pleasure made him hesitate for an instant, before he continued.

A hand was wrapped around Katou's length, neglected as it was, having only received the slight friction the bedspread had provided earlier. Crime and punishment held no meaning now, only their shared pleasure and love. Katou let out a strangled cry when Iwaki shoved his length inside once more, to the hilt. Katou couldn't think! He couldn't hold back, and as he had agreed to obey Iwaki, he had no reason to. If Iwaki wanted him to come, that was what he would do. Katou gave in, relaxing, as the tension that had build up inside him transformed into hot spurts, landing on the green bedspread. He pushed into Iwaki's hand until the blazing fire inside him had died; until the last drops had left him.

They sat on the floor, not speaking or moving, just Iwaki's breath in Katou's ear, and a lean arm wrapped around his waist. Heaven was right there, right now.

'I love you,' Iwaki whispered so softly Katou was in doubt whether he had heard the words or not. 'But never again try to use public transportation as an appropriate place for your advances.' Iwaki caressed Katou's hip tenderly with one hand. 'I promise that any further punishment would be nothing like this.'

Exhausted, Katou managed one of his usual cheeky smiles. 'I won't have to. We're in the Club now, aren't we?'

Before Katou had even considered if there was a similar club for people who had done it at the Shinkansen, Iwaki made a choking sound and pinched Katou's cheek hard. 'Idiot!' Iwaki pushed Katou towards the bed. 'Be quiet and get under the duvet. I am tired, but not that tired. I can give you a taste of what I am going to do you if-'

'No! No, I swear I won't think of it again! Iwaki-san!' Katou hurried to obey, there was a steel-hard determination in his husband's voice. Katou had had it with punishment for the day.

Sending him one of his dark glares, Iwaki slid into the bed next to Katou, embracing him, as if to demonstrate that he might be serious, but not angry.

Katou snuggled up, enjoying the feeling of Iwaki's strong embrace and the warmth of his lover's body against his own. Iwaki kissed him, butterfly-soft, before he sank down into the cloud of deep pillows with a satisfied moan. After a while, Iwaki's breathing became slow, as if he had already fallen asleep. Letting out a relaxed sigh, Katou closed his eyes. Maybe he needed to realise they had nothing to prove, neither in the sky or on the ground. No matter where they were in the world, no matter they had their wonderful house, their fortress, this was where _home_ was, right there, in Iwaki's arms.


End file.
